Huitième année?
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, le château est reconstruit, et les élèves de Septième année sont invités à en faire une huitième... Comment se déroulera cette huitième année ? Et que se passera-t-il ? /!\ M-PREG, YAOI, LEEMON!/!\
1. Prologue Nouveau Commencement

_Heey~_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci Drarry ! Ma première sur ce couple, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! ^^_

_**Titre : Huitième année ?**_

_**Résumé : Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, le château est reconstruit, et les élèves de Septième anné sont invités à en faire une huitième... Comment se déroulera cette huitième année ? Et que se passera-t-il ?**_

_**Pairing : Drarry (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ! xD) il y aura également d'autres couples ! ^^**_

_**Note de l'auteure : Présence de M-PREG dans cette fiction. Dans mon histoire, Siruis Black et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts. Teddy Lupin est le fils de Remus et Sirius, et non de Tonks qui est bien morte durant la guerre. Spoiler Tome 7 « Et les reliques de la Mort ».**_

_**Ps : Le passage ci-dessous est légèrement, par rapport au livre. **_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR, notre Déesse à tout(e)s ! ^^**_

**Prologue : Nouveau commencement...**

Harry entend la voix suraiguë de son ennemi lancer un hurlement au moment où lui même crie son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Draco.

_-Avada Kedavra !_

-_Expelliarmus !_

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorés qui explosent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils ont dessiné de leurs pas, marquent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappent de plein fouet. Harry voit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il voit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne veut pas tuer, celui qui a fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habilité infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort bascule en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abat sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort est mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui a rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes en main, regarde la dépouille de son ennemi. Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment est comme suspendu... Puis le tumulte éclate autour de Harry, alors que ce dernier semble ailleurs, comme absent. Les cris , les exclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirent l'atmosphère. Les seuls restant calmes sont les quelques Serpentards présents. Alors que Sirius s'approche d'Harry, ce dernier tombe inconscient, retenu de peu par son parrain, qui fait immédiatement appel à Pomfresh, le prenant dans ses bras. Parmi la foule de personnes, Ron et Hermione accourent vers leur ami, demandant ce qu'il a.

-Laissez moi passer, laisser lui de l'air enfin !

Tout le monde se décale, laissant passer Sirius jusque dans la Grande Salle, où des blessés se réunissent. Sirius dépose son filleul sur l'un des lits de fortune, alors que PomPom arrive pour l'examiner. Une fois fait, elle se tourne vers le parrain et les amis de Potter, leur annonçant :

-Il va bien, mais il a utilisé une trop grande partie de sa magie pour vaincre le Lord Noir . Je dirais, qu'il restera sûrement inconscient une semaine, grand maximum. Cependant je pense qu'il aura besoin de la présence de quelqu'un qui lui est cher, pour s'apaiser.

-Merci PomPom.

L'infirmière part ensuite s'occuper de Dean Thomas et de Neville Londubat, blessées légèrement tout deux. Sirius pose son regard sur son filleul, observant son air plutôt calme se brisant par moments pour laisser place à une grimace de douleur. Tellement concentrés et obnubilés par la santé de leur ami, Hermione, Ron et quelques autres ne voient pas le petit groupe, composé de Draco Malfoy Blaise Zabini Théodore Nott Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, les fixer avec attention. Blaise quitte quelques instants Potter des yeux, portant son attention sur son meilleur ami qui a plutôt l'air étrange depuis l'évanouissement d'Harry. Blaise essaye d'attirer l'attention de Draco en passant sa main devant ses yeux. En vain. Il donne un léger coup sur l'épaule de son ami ce qui détache enfin ses yeux de la silhouette de Potter. Le jeune Malfoy tourne son regard vers Blaise, lui lançant d'une voix acide :

-Quoi ?

-Je peux juste savoir ce que t'as à fixer Potter avec autant d'insistance ?

-Non. Ca ne te regarde en rien, Zabini.

Outch... Blaise sait que lorsque Draco l'apelle par son nom de famille, c'est soit qu'il ne va pas bien, soit qu'il a un problème de taille... Et au vue des circonstances, Blaise penche plutôt pour la seconde option. Il soupire et porte son regard sur la légère brûlure qu'il a au bras, grâce à Crabbe [le bouffon de service... Herm pardon xD], blessure dissimulée par un bandage. Il fait une grimace maudissant Crabbe et son sortilège d'embrasement ! Il est mort et il a faillit les tuer, lui et Draco, par la même occasion ! Le dernier cité le laisse en plan, et part s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, posant son coude sur son genou et sa tête dans sa main, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Blaise soupire et enlace Théo, déposant un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Ce dernier y répond par un soupir, puis demande à Blaise, en passant doucement sa main sur le bandage présent sur le bras du jeune métisse :

-Ça va ton bras ?

-Oui. Mas Crabbe m'a fait une belle frayeur. J'ai cru un instant qu'on allait y passer, Draco et moi... Potter et Weaslaid nous ont.. sauvé...

-Vous leur devez une fière chandelle.

-Pour une fois, je le confirme et l'admets...

Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus qu'heureux d'être toujours unis malgré cette guerre.

Du côté de Potter, ce dernier est toujours inconscient et il semble un peu plus apaisé que tout à l'heure, même si son corps est parcouru de frissons par intermittences. Ses amis sont assis autours de lui, discutant avec calme. Sont présents : Ron & Hermione, Dean & Seamus, Luna & Neville. Un peu plus loin, Remus et Sirius, ainsi que d'autres professeurs -notamment Rogue et MacGonagall- discutent de l'état du jeune sauveur,. La discussion dérive rapidement vers l'école : elle est en grande partie détruite, et bon nombre d'élèves, qui sont restés sont blessés. La nouvelle directrice MacGonagall prend la parole :

-Il faut reconstruire l'école et ce, pour Septembre. La rentrée devra avoir lieu, comme chaque année, en début du mois !

-Comment faire ? La construction peut se faire, mais la seule présence des professeurs ne suffire pas à sa totale construction en deux mois !

-Il faut faire appel aux élèves , demander qui est volontaire pour rester ici et aider à la reconstruction. _propose Lupin._

-Bonne idée, Lupin. Nous verrons cela dès le rétablissement de Mr Potter. Il faut également que tous les élèves de Septième Année qui le souhaitent refassent une année. Notamment Messieurs Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Zabini et Nott, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Granger, Parkinson, Brown, Bulstrode et Patil. Sans pour autant qu'ils ne refassent une Septième année...

-Et pourquoi ne pas leur faire faire une Huitième année ? _propose Sirius._

-Très bonne proposition Mr Black ! Nous ferrons une liste des élèves concernés et nous leur communiquerons l'information.

-Je propose, pour ma part, d'organiser l'école, non plus en maisons, mais par année. Vu que le château compte sept étages, plus les cachots, nous pourrons établir une salle commune par étage.

-Votre idée est forte intéressante, Mr Flitwik. Nous ferrons donc ainsi ! Mais pour le moment, l'heure est au repos, et Merlin sait que nous en avons tous grand besoin.

Minerva fait un léger mouvement de baguette, faisant disparaître les bancs, pour laisser à la place des lits pour les blessés et des sacs de couchage pour les autres élèves. Minerva accueille les familles venues récupérer leurs enfants. Les blessés graves, dont Potter, sont installés dans le lit. Tout comme Dean Thomas, Dean étant enceint de 3 mois. (Mais chhhuut ! Personne le sait encore ! Enfin.. sauf Dean, Seamus et Pomfresh évidemment xD)]Son compagnon est installé à ses côtés, l'enlaçant. Subtilement, Draco et son groupe s'installent non loin d'Harry et de ses amis. Draco, alors que tout le monde s'installe, regarde une dernière fois Harry inconscient, avant de s'allonger dans son sac de couchage à son tour.

Le lendemain, alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle sont encore plongées dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, un certain blond aux yeux d'une couleur acier envoûtante ouvre les yeux, quittant le pays de Morphée. Il se redresse dans son lit émergeant du sommeil avant de se mettre debout, et il scrute la salle des yeux tout le monde semble encore être endormi. Draco (car oui c'est lui! =D) pose son regard sur une silhouette bien particulière : Harry Potter. Le jeune blond observe Potty, ses cheveux noirs sur le lit, son visage et son air paisiblement endormi, ses yeux fermés qu'il aimerait voir ouverts pour les admirer... L'héritier Malfoy ouvre grand les yeux, troublé par ses pensées et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est approché du Survivant, le main proche de celle de sa Némesis. Ses doigts rentrent en contact avec la main d'Harry, légèrement froide. Draco retire vivement sa main, en rougissant, comme piqué au vif. Étrangement, Draco sent que de son énergie magique s'est transmise à Potter par son toucher. Il la sent parcourir le corps d'Harry, et le réchauffer, lui redonner de l'énergie. Tout à coup, le Slytherin se sent comme observé et se détache rapidement de Potter, retournant vers son « lit ». après avoir observé la Salle, à la recherche d'une personne éveillée. Il soupire et se dirige vers l'extérieur du château, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste... Ce que ne remarque pas Draco, c'est ce chat à l'apparence étrange près de l'estrade, où la table des professeurs se trouve d'habitude, qui a assisté à la scène du « transfert magique ». Elle fait un fin sourire [Intérieur évidemment.. Imaginez pas un chat faire la tête de Cheshire ne ? XD Surtout sur MacGo !] tout en fixant le jeune Malfoy se diriger vers l'extérieur. Après quelques heures, tout les élèves de la Salle sont réveillés [Sauf RyRy je précise ! ^^] Pomfresh examine chaque personne blessée présente dans la salle, pour finir par Harry. Elle analyse son niveau magique, et ouvre grand les yeux pour ensuite annoncer :

-Son niveau de magie a grandement augmenté depuis hier ! C'est très étrange ! Désormais, il a récupéré la moitié de sa puissance magique... Il se réveillera sûrement plus tôt que ce que je pensais.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je dirais... que d'ici trois ou quatre jours, il devrait se réveiller. _dit PomPom, alors qu'elle part._

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! _hurle Ron._

-Et en quoi ?

-Ban il pourra rassurer les familles qui ont perdu des proches ! Et donner une interview qui préviendra tout le monde que Vous-savez-qui est mort pour de bon !

Draco, non loin de là, fulmine sur place à l'entente des phrases du soi-disant ami de Potter. Lorsque Granger les confirme, Draco s'avance rapidement vers eux, laissant Blaise et Pansy sur le cul [pardon de l'expression xD] alors qu'ils entendent les mots de Malfoy :

-Vous êtes sûrs d'être réellement les amis d'Harry ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'après ce qu'il a vécu, il aura la force mentale de faire une interview ? Et surtout de rassurer les familles alors qu'il a lui même perdu des proches à cause de cette guerre ?

-Mais il se doit de le faire ! C'est notre Héros ! C'est l'Élu ! Il nous doit bien ça !

-... Vous ne le méritez vraiment pas ! Vous baissez encore plus, si c'est possible, dans mon estime... Quoi que vous ne n'y avez jamais été !

-La ferme Malfoy ! _crache Ron._ Tu peux parler, t'es un Mangemort et on a faillit mourir parce qu'Harry voulait sauver ta petite tête de fouine !

-Personne ne t'a forcé à nous sauvez que je sache, Harry l'a fait parce qu'il a dû penser que personne ne méritait une mort comme celle de Vincent ! Mourir brûlé, tu le voudrais toi, la Belette ?

-Non mais au moins si t'étais mort, on verrait plus ta sale face !

-Ronald Weasley ! intevient Sirius. Comment peux-tu souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ? Celle de Voldemort, d'accord, mais celle de Malfoy ! Et en plus Harry ne vous doit rien ! Il doit juste vivre heureux désormais, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

-...

Ronald se tait, le bec cloué [AH ? Une belette ça a un bec ? XD] par l'intervention de Sirius. Ce denrier porte un regard à son filleul, et pose une main contre son front, où une légère pellicule de sueur s'est apposée. Il demande un chiffon mouillé à Remus, qui va le lui chercher. Sirius le dépose sur le front d'Harry, et ce denier se détend, son torse montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration calme. Hermione emmène son petit ami plus loin, alors que Malfoy est rejoint par Blaise et Pansy, alors qu'il pose de nouveau son regard sur Harry. Sa main frôle doucement celle de l'adolescent endormi comme ce matin. Sans le savoir, Draco transmet de sa magie à Harry, lui redonnant de l'énergie. L'arrivée de Blaise coupe son contact avec Harry, et il se détache de lui, portant attention aux paroles de son meilleur ami :

-Draco, il t'arrive quoi ? T'as de la fièvre ? _demande-t-il, en posant une main sur le front de Draco._

-Lâche-moi. Non je vais bien.

-Alors... Pourquoi t'as défendu Potter ? Tu ne le déteste plus ?

-...

Draco ne répond pas, mais détourne le regard, fixant une nouvelle fois Harry. Son ami suit son regard, et soupire en remarquant l'attention de Draco pour Potter. Dans sa tête, il a bien une petit idée du pourquoi du comment, mais n'en parlerai en rien à son meilleur ami, de peur que celui ci ne se rebiffe. Pansy tente d'accaparer l'attention de Draco et elle l'entraîne dans une discussion dont Draco n'a que faire, répondant simplement par des « HumHum » et des « Ah ? » à certains moments. Théo fixe son petit ami qui semble dans ses pensées. Théo s'approche de lui et le sort de ses pensées en l'embrassant. Blaise laisse de côtés ses pensées pour accorder tout son amour à son amant, répondant à son baiser en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Alors que les discussions prennent du volume dans la Grande Salle, un cri de surprise retentit, stoppant toutes discussions. Chacun tourne son regard vers la source de ce cri, et découvre une Hermione fixant avec surprise un jeune homme brun, lui hurlant :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ?

**~A suivre~**

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction Drarry, en espérant qu'il vous ai plû !_

_Et ouais, Ron prend cher dès le premier chapitre ! XD_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en une petite review, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, je suis ouverte à toute critique ! ^^_

_Merci d'avance ! Kisu~_

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


	2. Chapitre 1  Nouvelle amitité

_Heey~_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci Drarry ! Ma première sur ce couple, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! ^^_

_**Titre : Huitième année ?**_

_**Résumé : Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, le château est reconstruit, et les élèves de Septième anné sont invités à en faire une huitième... Comment se déroulera cette huitième année ? Et que se passera-t-il ?**_

_**Pairing : Drarry (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ! xD) il y aura également d'autres couples ! ^^**_

_**Note de l'auteure : Présence de M-PREG dans cette fiction. Dans mon histoire, Siruis Black et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts. Teddy Lupin est le fils de Remus et Sirius, et non de Tonks qui est bien morte durant la guerre. Spoiler Tome 7 « Et les reliques de la Mort ».**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR, notre Déesse à tout(e)s ! ^^**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_**Kaori : **_

_Oi ! D'où que tu dis du mal de Siri-chéri ? XD [j'en connais une qui va me soutenir, ne Sinistra?]Et oui, Siri sera intelligent ! XD _

_En effet j'vais t'applaudir c'est pas tout les jours que tu sors ça ! XD_

_Et contente que je début te plaiiise~ 3 Je t'aime ma Baka à moi !_

_**TheSinistros, (renommée Sinistra par mes soins si ça ne l'a gène pas ! ^^) :** _

_Oui, comme ça vous êtes fixés dès le début : J'aime pas Ronald ! xD Oui Sirius is alive ! =D Je supportai pas qu'il soit mort, donc claquement de doigts et le revoilà~ Vive la magie des fanfictions xD Et Pour MacGo, j'me suis amusée à l'imaginer comme ça (réellement ! xD) et je peux te dire que ça fait flipper U_u (xD) Pour les coms entre parenthèse, je fais ça souvent, et c'est spontané !_

_Oui Dean et Seamus sont choux~ ^^ Merci, ça fait plaisir ! =D_

_**Choco :**_

_Merci pour ta review ! _

_Oui Ron va souffrir, je le supporte pas mwawawa ! A mort les Belettes ! … Pardon... Je me calme x) Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^_

_**Nekochan Miharu :**_

_Contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^^ et merci pour l'ajout dans tes favoris et dans tes alertes !_

_Ouais moi aussi, j'aime Draco (Draco tout court aussi =P) Serpentard pour toujours~ =D_

_J'ai également une pensée pour les personnes qui passent lire et m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favori, mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews. ^^ Merci à vous de lire ma fiction !_

_**Et maintenant place à l'histoire ! **_

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle amitié...**

_Alors que les discussions prennent du volume dans la Grande Salle, un cri de surprise retentit, stoppant toutes discussions. Chacun tourne son regard vers la source de ce cri, et découvre une Hermione fixant avec surprise un jeune homme brun, lui hurlant : _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ?_

Sa voix résonne dans le silence de la Salle qu'elle a instauré par son cri de surprise. Elle fixe son ami, Harry Potter, avec de grands yeux, plus qu'étonnée de le voir déjà réveillé. Le jeune brun fixe son ami, étonné de sa réaction. Il prend ensuite la parole et cette dernière est légèrement inquiète :

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Alors que les discussion revienne, Harry s'assoie sur son lit et son parrain vient vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, lui demandant :

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Je... Je me souviens de Voldemort... Qu'il est mort et après... Je... Le trou noir. Mais... J'ai senti une main se poser sur la mienne et elle m'a apporté de la chaleur alors que j'avais froid... Et le contact est revenu une seconde fois...

-D'accord... Et bien PomPom a dit que tu devrais te réveiller dans une semaine, mais tu as récupéré la moitié de ton énergie magique. Et elle a donc évalué ton réveil à dans... trois ou quatre jours. Alors pourquoi t'es tu réveillé si tôt... C'est étrange...

-Je... J'ai senti un contact qui m'a réchauffé, il n'y a pas longtemps...

-Je vois... Il faudrait savoir quelle était la source de ce contact, par qui il a été produit... Mais en même temps PomPom a dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de quelqu'un qui t'es cher... C'est peut-être cette personne qui a permis ton rétablissement !

-...

Harry se perd dans ses pensées, rougissant en pensant à la personne qui lui est cher... C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui... Inimaginable, tout simplement ! Harry secoue la tête en murmurant un : « C'est impossible » que son parrain entend. Ce dernier lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est impossible, Harry ?

-N-non rien !

-Enfin... Le plus important c'est que tu vas bien !_ répond Sirius, heureux de voir son filleul de retour _

_dans le monde des vivants_

Harry enlace son parrain qui s'est installé à ses côtés. Ce dernier garde pour lui les mots de Ronald alors qu'Harry était encore inconscient, et reste silencieux, serrant son filleul dans ses bras. Arrive ensuite Remus, avec Teddy dans les bras. Il rejoint son compagnon et Harry déposant Teddy sur le lit. Ce dernier pose sa petite menotte sur la main d'Harry et ce dernier redresse la tête, souriant à Teddy. Il le prend dans ses bras et le jeune enfant joue avec les cheveux du brun. Draco, de loin, observe la scène, attendri par les agissements du brun et plus qu'heureux de voir Harry réveillé. Ensuite, troublé de nouveau par ses pensées, il grogne et tourne son regard vers le sol. Blaise rigole de la moue de son meilleur ami et alors qu'il allait lui parler, il est coupé par la voix de MacGonagall qui, par usage d'un_ Sonorus_, appelle à l'attention de chacun. Tout le monde porte donc attention à la nouvelle directrice, qui leur annonce :

-Avec les professeurs de l'année qui arrive, nous avons pris certaines décisions. Tout d'abord, nous faisons appel à des volontaires pour la reconstruction de l'école. Nous vous proposons de vous inscrire sur une liste, placée sur la table à l'entrée. Nous remercions d'avance ceux qui participeront au rétablissement du Château. Nous songeons également réorganiser l'école, non plus en maisons, mais par année.

Des discussions commencent, mais sont coupées par un « Silence » de MacGonagall **(1).** Chacun lui reporte son attention, et elle poursuit :

-Ensuite, nous proposons aux élèves de Septième année d'en faire une Huitième pour compléter les lacunes que vous avec pu avoir durant cette année. Pareille que pour la reconstruction, nous vous proposons, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, de vous inscrire sur une liste sur la table à l'entrée.**(2)** Nous espérons vous voir nombreux, malgré les circonstances atténuantes... Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Suite à cela, les discussions reprennent et Remus et Sirius partent plus loin, rejoignant les autres professeurs, laissant Harry avec ses amis. Luna vient vers Harry et l'enlace, lui disant comme salutations :

-Heureuse de te retrouver, Harry.

-Moi aussi Luna...

Ensuite Neville et les autres les rejoignent, saluant Harry à leur tour, tous heureux de le retrouver. Ron et Hermione sont plus loin, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant. **(3)** sous les yeux de Serpentards écœurés**.(4) **Harry est plus qu'heureux de retrouver tous ses amis.

-Alors qui reste cet été ? _demande Seamus. _Moi pour ma part je reste.

-Moi, je dois rester ici pour raison de santé. _Dit Dean._

-Ah moi, je dois rentrer. Ma grand-mère veut savoir comment je vais. _dit Neville_.

-Avec mon père, on dot reconstruire notre maison. _répond_ _Luna_

-Je dois rentrer, ma mère veut me voir, profiter de ma présence, vu que Padma... _répond Parvati, la voix triste._

-Nous on reste ! _disent Katy et Lavande, en chœur. _

-Et toi Harry ?

-...Je vais rester, personne ne m'attend chez moi, et puis Sirius reste ici, avec Remus et Teddy...

-On va s'inscrire sur la liste ?

Dean, Seamus, Harry, Katy et Lavande donc s'inscrire et ils passent à côté de Ron et Hermione. Dean leur demande en passant :

-Vous restez cet été ?

-Non on doit rentrer au Terrier demain, la mère de Ron vient nous chercher tout à l'heure. Et on doit... organiser l'enterrement de Fred.

Harry reste stupéfait à cette phrase, et leur demande, la déception lisible dans sa voix :

-Vous organiser son enterrement sans même m'avertir ?

-Mais... Harry...

-... J'ai compris, c'est bon. Vous ne voulez pas risqué d'avoir une présence nuisible comme la mienne, moi qui suis celui qui a causé sa mort. C'est cela ?

-Exactement. _réplique Ronald d'une voix dure._

_-..._

Dire qu'Harry est déçu par cette réponse est un euphémisme... Il se sent anéanti, son premier ami, celui qu'il a sauvé de nombreuses fois, celui qu'il a soutenu durant tant d'années, l'envoie sur les véracrasses **(5)** après tant d'années... Il part d'un pas rageur vers la liste, s'y inscrit et part ensuite rapidement vers l'extérieur dans le parc de Poudlard. Seamus et Dean s'échangent un regard et soupirent en chœur partant s'inscrire à leur tour, laissant là Ron et Hermione. Ils ne le montrent pas mais sont très étonnés par la réaction de Ronald, et aussi attristés pour Harry.

Du côté d'Harry, ce dernier s'est réfugié au pied d'un grand arbre, endroit calme, qui donne vue sur le Lac Noir. Il fixe les ondulations de l'eau, et pense. Il pense à toutes les vies perdues, à toutes les personnes qu'il pense avoir tuées, aux familles qu'il pense avoir détruites... Il soupire, laisse sa tête partir en arrière et repense à ce que Sirius lui a dit « PomPom a dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de quelqu'un qui t'es cher. » … Les personnes qui lui sont chers sont Sirius, ses amis et... Draco Malfoy... Il a du mal à se l'avouer, mais il tient énormément au blond, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'a sauvé des flammes dévastatrices dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit... Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter et il se retourne, tombant face au visage de Luna **(6) **qui lui sourit doucement :

-Ça va Harry ? Il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à Ron.

-Oui, merci Luna. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non, je leur ai dit que j'allais te chercher. J'ai remarqué quelque chose...

-Quoi donc, Luna ?

-Draco Malfoy a souvent son regard tourné vers le tien, et je l'ai vu sourire tout à l'heure.

-... Quand ça ?

-Lorsque tu avais Teddy dans les bras. Il te regardait et souriait.

-Ça Luna, c'est peu probable ! Il me déteste !

-Je te dis ce que j'ai vu, Harry. _lui dit-elle dans un sourire._

-Merci Luna...

-Je t'en pries, après tout on est amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesce, et lève le regard vers le ciel, observant le soleil** (7)**. Luna sort sa baguette et prononce une légère incantation. Sur le Lac Noir apparaissent ensuite de petites étincelles, comme des lucioles. L'une d'elle se dirige vers Harry et se pose dans la paume de sa main tendue. Harry l'observe, fasciné par cette petite boule de lumière qui flotte au dessus de sa main, lui procurant de la chaleur au creux de sa main par la création d'une petite flamme verte. Luna dit ensuite :

-Ce sont des Dorcuomis.**(8)** Elles sont un symbole d'espoir mais sont peu connues, car elles ne se montrent qu'aux personnes qui sont vraiment dignes d'elles. Elles ont le pouvoir d'apporter chaleur et protection, ainsi que réconfort aux personnes qui les prennent dans la paume de leur main, comme tu le fais en ce moment-même Harry.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y en ai autant au dessus du Lac Noir et qu'on ne les voit pas ?

-Elles ne se montrent qu'aux personnes qui méritent leur attention, des personnes qui ont un cœur aussi pur que le cristal, et qui croient en toutes choses sur cette terre.

-... C'est magnifique...

-En effet. Je les ai découvertes lorsque je cherchais des Nargols, elles me sont apparues et m'ont donné espoir de ne pas baisser les bras. A ton tour d'être rassuré Harry. Bonne vacances on se revoit en Septembre ! _lui dit Luna, en souriant_.

Elle se lève ensuite, laissant Harry seul avec les Dorcuomis. Celle toujours présente dans la main d'Harry s'évapore tout à coup, laissant Harry avec un sentiment de calme et de chaleur, alors que tous ses doutes de l'instant s'envolent, tels les feuilles du Saule Cogneur quand l'Automne arrive. **(9)** Harry soupire, et se laisse tomber en arrière, s'allongeant dans l'herbe, hier encore souillée par les pas des Mangemorts. Il ferme les yeux, se laissant aller au son du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre au dessus d'Harry. Un appel de son prénom fait vivement rouvrir les yeux au Survivant, qui fixe avec surprise le visage de Draco au dessus du sien. Il se redresse vivement, demandant à ce dernier :

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là D... Malfoy ?

-Je te cherchais.

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu sur la liste que tu restais ici pour les vacances. C'est vrai ?

-Ou-Oui... Pourquoi ?

-... Je reste moi aussi, et... Enfin... ... _dit Draco rapidement._

-... Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris...

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé... _dit Draco, timidement._

_-_Je... C'est normal. Je ne..._ Harry réfléchit, ne voulant pas se mettre à jour, _Je ne pense pas que tu méritait une mort comme celle de Crabbe...

-... Merci, en tous les cas...

-... Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

-Hein ?

-Je doute que tu sois venu ici seulement pour cela. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? Tu me parlais bien de mon séjour ici durant les vacances non ?

-Ah oui... Euh... Étant donné que la guerre n'a plus lieu d'être entre nous, vu qu'il n'y aura plus de maisons l'année prochaine... Pourquoi ne pas y mettre un terme ?

-En effet...

Draco tend la main à Potter,**(10)** en lui demandant :

-Amis ?

Harry sourit, d'un vrai sourire franc et sincère, et serre la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-Amis.

Draco lui rend son sourire et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il est magnifique ainsi... Il rougit de sa pensée, et détourne le regard, fixant le Lac Noir, où les Dorcuomis ont toutes disparues. Harry se rassoie, suivi par Draco qui lui demande :

-Que faisais-tu ici ?

-...Je voulais trouver un endroit où être seul quelques instants, loin des hypocrites qui n'en veulent qu'à ma célébrité...

-... Excuse-moi si je suis indiscret, mais je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, mais je t'autorise à en poser une seconde.

-Eh bien... Je t'ai vu partir de la Salle énervé tout à l'heure, après une discussion entre Weaslaid et Granger. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Oh... Disons qu'ils m'ont très bien fait comprendre que je commençais à les gêner...

-C'est à dire ?

-Ronald m'a envoyé volé sur mon balais, pour être poli, et donc... Vu que c'est mon meilleur ami, je l'ai plutôt mal pris...

-Bah... Laisse tomber, fais pas attention à lui désormais.

-Merci Dra... Malfoy.

Ils discutent ensuite tous deux durant un long moment, puis alors que la nuit commence à s'installer sur le domaine de Poudlard, une silhouette se dirige vers les deux jeunes hommes discutant. Le jeune homme arrive en silence, involontairement, et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier sursaute violemment, et incendie du regard son « assaillant », qui n'est autre que Blaise Zabini :

-Putain, Blaise ! Fais du bruit quand tu marches !

-Oh~ T'aurais-je fait peur Draaaco ?

-Grrmblf...

-Haha ! Trêves de plaisanteries Dray, Pansy te cherche... Et avec insistance._ Il porte quelques instants son regard sur la personne aux côtés de Draco et demande ensuite :_ Oh ? Potter ?

-Bonsoir, Zabini.

-Salut, Potter. Euuh... Draco, tu m'explique deux secondes ?

-... Potter et moi avons fait la « paix ».

-Ooh d'accord Dray ! Finie la guerre Griffondor-Serpentard, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

Harry reste comme figé, il a retenu le « Dray » et trouve ça... mignon sur Draco. Il rougit de ses pensées, et détourne le regard. Zabini remarque son trouble et sourit mystérieusement. Il s'approche

de Potter, et entoure son cou de son bras, le posant sur les épaules du Golden Boy.

-Alors, Potty, qu'est-ce que t'as à être tout gêné ?

-Euh... Je...

-Blaise, suffit. _tranche la voix de Draco._

Blaise part dans un éclat de rire, et relâche Harry, qui rougit un peu plus. Il se racle la gorge, et annonce à ses... nouveaux amis ? Oui... On peut dire ça. Il annonce à ses nouveaux amis qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer au Château. Les Slytherins acquiescent et les trois jeunes hommes se dirigent donc vers la Grande Salle. A leur entrée, tout le monde se stoppe dans sa discussion. Un silence s'installe et chaque regard se posent sur le trio qui vient d'entrer. Juste à l'entrée, Dean Seamus, Lavande et Katy les regardent pour les garçons en souriant doucement et les filles, avec un air choqué sur le visage. Pour Pansy et Théo, c'est la même chose : voir les deux Princes de Poudlard entrer ensemble aux côtés de Blaise sans s'insulter, ça en étonnerait plus d'un !

-Quoi ? _dit Draco._

-...

Draco soupire et se dirige vers le groupe d'amis d'Harry, leur annonçant d'une voix neutre, mais qui inspire tout de même la sympathie :

-Je souhaite faire la paix. Etant donné que durant l'année qui arrive, les maisons n'existeront plus, continuer la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard serait stupide.

-En effet !

Dean et Seamus sourient à Draco et Blaise, et Lavande et Katy sont comme figées, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Ensuite, Harry se dirige vers Pansy et Théo, et leur annonce la même chose. Théo sourit et Pansy renifle, regardant Harry d'un air goguenard. Malfoy rejoint le Survivant, et lance un regard noir à Pansy. Ensuite les groupes des cinq Gryffondors et des quatre Serpentards se regroupent, et discutent, faisant connaissance, en passant outre le passé. Pansy restant pourtant silencieuse, lançant de regards glaçant à Harry, sous l'œil réprobateur de Draco.

-Vous vous inscrivez pour la Huitième année ?

-Nous oui, on veut avoir le plus de connaissance possible et disons que l'année dernière a pas été terrible pour apprendre des trucs... _répond Dean, en parlant de lui et Seamus._

-Harry ? d_emande Draco, déstabilisant Harry et faisant voir rouge à Pansy._

-Euh... Ou-oui, je m'inscrit, je veux avoir toutes mes chances p-pour devenir Auror... _répond Harry, troublé._

-Et toi Drakichou ? _demande Pansy en un regard enamouré à Draco._

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Parkinson ! Et oui je reste, je veux récupérer mes lacunes à cause de cette fichue guerre.

Chaque personne du groupe annonce donc qu'elle reste, et ils partent ensute s'inscrire sur la liste pour la Huitième Année. Harry remarque que Ron et Hermione se sont également inscrits sur la liste. Il soupire, puis un contact sur sa jambe le fait se retourner. Il tombe sur Teddy, suivi de Sirius qui sourit, attendri par son fils. Potter prend l'enfant dans ses bras, et lui demande d'une voix douce :

-Ça va Ted' ?

-Aoui ! 'Ry... 'veux câlin ! _lui répond le bambin, passant ses petites mains autour du cou du Survivant._

Harry rigole et serre l'enfant dans ses bras, plus qu'heureux qu'une famille soit toujours complète, et d'enfin avoir quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son frère. Sirius sourit, heureux de voir Harry souriant. Draco vient s'inscrire à son tour, et fait un fin sourire, heureux également de voir Potter souriant. Il remarque Sirius derrière lui, et détourne le regard, honteux d'avoir été peut-être découvert en train de sourire. Le parrain d'Harry rigole doucement, amusé par la réaction du dernier des Malfoy. Harry garde Teddy dans ses bras, et ce dernier s'y endort au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu ferrais un bon père, Harry._ lui dit Sirius_

-Tu crois ?

-Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment tu es avec Teddy pour le remarquer.

-Merci... Même si je ne pense pas que Dr... _Harry s'interrompt_ N-non rien.

-Allez. Je vais le coucher. Minerva vous propose quelques trucs à manger sur la table là bas.

-Merci, Sirius.

-Merci Mr Black. _répond la voix de Draco._

Harry se retourne, tombant sur Draco et dernier lui sourit :

-On y va Harry ?

-...Ou-oui...

Ils y vont tout deux, prennent quelques choses à manger et vont ensuite s'installer à même le sol, l'assiette sur leurs genoux**(11)**. Ils mangent tout en discutant, puis une fois qu'ils ont finis, les assiettes disparaissent d'elles même. Harry baille et Draco lui annonce :

-On ferait bien d'aller dormir car je pense que demain les travaux commenceront.

-Huum... Bonne nuit, D-Draco. _répond timidement Harry._

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Ils vont s'installer aux côtés de leurs amis, désormais communs, et s'endorment côte à côte, le jeune Malfoy observant Harry s'endormir...

**(1) Elle est autoritaire ! xD**

**(2) Ouais, ça radote, mais que voulez-vous, elle est... vieille ? *Hihi***

**(3) En gros ils s'en foutent d'Harry quoi... -_-**

**(4) On les comprend, surtout moi ! Beeerk ! xD**

**(5) Désolée, c'est sortie comme ça ! XD C'est un remake de « envoyer sur les roses » mais version sorcier. ^^**

**(6)Avouez, vous pensiez que ça allait être Draco ! xD**

**(7) Ban voui, il va pas observer la mer en regardant le ciel … ok maggle -_-**

**(8) Merci à ma Kaori pour ce nom très... recherché ? XD ^^**

**(9)Axel, tu déteins trop sur moi avec tes expressions à deux balles ! . xD**

**(10) Honte à moi, j'avais écrit « Draco tend la main à Malfoy » au lieu de « … à Potter » xD M'en voulez pas, il était 1h du mat quand j'ai écrit ce passage ! ,..,**

**(11) Vive le mode manouche, ne Kaori ? XD**

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé ! ^^**_

_**Ca se voit encore que je n'aime pas Ronald ! XD**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à vous si vous laissez une review ! **_

_**Kisu~ 3**_

Kazuna-Rox


	3. Chapitre 2 Rentrée Mouvementée

_Heey~_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci Drarry ! Ma première sur ce couple, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! ^^_

_**Titre : Huitième année ?**_

_**Résumé : Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, le château est reconstruit, et les élèves de Septième anné sont invités à en faire une huitième... Comment se déroulera cette huitième année ? Et que se passera-t-il ?**_

_**Pairing : Drarry (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ! xD) il y aura également d'autres couples ! ^^**_

_**Note de l'auteure : Présence de M-PREG dans cette fiction. Dans mon histoire, Siruis Black et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts. Teddy Lupin est le fils de Remus et Sirius, et non de Tonks qui est bien morte durant la guerre. Spoiler Tome 7 « Et les reliques de la Mort ».**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR, notre Déesse à tout(e)s ! ^^**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_**Kahlan**_

Merci pour ta review ! Oui Harry et Dray, vive eux !

Teddy, je le trouve trop choupi aussi ! 3

Ouais, j'aime pas Ron, donc... Il va souffrir ! Mwawawa ! xD

Oui il y aura un leemon plus tard, et pas qu'un ! ^^ Si tu en veux un spécial, n'hésite pas à demander en PM ! Je verrais ce que je peux faire !;D

Voilà la suite ! =D

_**Patmol**_

Merci ! Contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Moi aussi j'adore les reviews à rallonge (tu l'as vu pour ton Double-shot ne ? XD

Oui, et pour le coup de la chaleur de la main de Dray, tu comprendra plus tard dans la fiction ! ^^

Ouais MacGo radoteuse power ! Dean, on se demande pourquoi ! xDComme je l'ai déjà dit, Ron va souffrir, mais un truc de ouf ! =P J'ai fait un faux espoir à tout le monde avec Luna je crois xD Dorcuomis, tu le dois à Kaori, ma meilleure amie xD

Ah ? Ca me rassure, je suis pas toute seule à faire des boulettes ! J'en ai fait une autre : Braguette au lieu de baguette dans le prologue... -_- xD

Moi mon cri de guerre c'est « Oh Yeah ! » =D Je dis souvent Nyyah aussi xD

_**Frodon **_

Oui à mort Weaslaid et Granger, et longue vie aux Serpy ! 3

Contente que ma fic te plaise ! =)

_**Choco**_

Oui ça avance, ça avance ! ^^ Tu es matinale ! A h du matin, moi j'suis toujours dans le pays des Rêves ! xD

Un Dray gentil, mais qu'avec Ry et Blaise ! =D Avec Weasel, ce ne sera jamais possible ! xD

Oui c'est cela, tu as bien deviné la fi de la phrase ! ^^ Tu gagne un gros bisou de ma part ! (xD)

_**Cathy**_

Oui, un Mini-Dray et un Mini-Ry ! 3

Je pense que tu aimeras la grossesse de Dean alors ! Il y a déjà quelques événements en rapport avec cette dernière dans ce chapitre ! Notamment l'annonce (car oui, personne n'est encore au courant à part ceux qui sont restés durant les vacances) ! =)

Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_**Mel**_

La suite que tu avais hâte de lire est enfin là, Mel ! =)

Je suis contente que tu aimes ! 3

_**Kaori **_

Oui, créons le « ANTI-MUTANTS CLUB » Mwawawa ! J'en connais un qui va nous rejoindre, nee ? XD

Oui ban le poulpe bat tous les trucs chelous que tu peux sortir hein ! « C'est quoi la différence entre un poulpe et un calamar ? » Question(posée à 3 h du mat, je précise!) à 1€ symbolique pour ''Qui veut gagner des millions'' ! XD

Ouais, vive les expressions version sorcier ! … Tu sais que tu cherche les problèmes à ma braguette ? Fais gaffe c'est une arme des plus redoutables ! … Ou pas... Donc on s'abstiendra de bataille, je veux pas finir en morceau coupé par tes katana !

Pansy, je l'aime pas, elle tourne trop autour de Dray ! Et tout le monde sait que Dray n'est qu'à RyRy !

Voilà la suiteeeeuh !

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée mouvementée !**

Les deux mois de vacances sont passés, durant lesquels le petit groupe de Slytherin et de Gryffindor s'est fortement rapproché et tout le monde s'entend bien. Dean en est désormais à son cinquième mois de grossesse et seuls les Slytherin et les Gryffindor qui sont restés pour aider à la reconstruction de l'école. Draco et Harry se sont beaucoup rapprochés et sont devenus très amis, se trouvant des intérêts et des passions communs. Ils sont dans la Grande Salle, installés à l'ancienne table des Serpentard, avec les autres Gryffindor du groupe, dont Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Katy et avec Pansy, Blaise et Théodore. Ron et Hermione entrent dans la salle et Hermione se dirige vers Harry, alors que Ron reste derrière, regardant Malfoy avec hargne.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la table des Slytherin ? Il faut aller à celle des Gryffindor !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione ! Je suis à la table de Draco parce que MacGo nous a dit de nous installer où l'on voulait et d'oublier les maisons.

-Ah bon ? On peut venir s'installer avec vous ?

-Je ne pense pas que Weaslaid soit d'accord, Granger. Y'a qu'à regarder sa tête de Belette !_ lance Draco._

-La ferme Mafloy ! _crie Ron de là où il se trouve._

Harry soupire et dit à Hermione, la tristesse lisible dans sa voix :

-Bon, Hermione je comprendrais que tu veuille rester avec Ronald... Sinon... Ca a été pour l'enterrement de... Fred ?

-Oh oui, mais Molly était étonnée que tu ne sois pas venu !

-... On se demande à cause de qui..._ murmure Harry._

-Quoi ?

Non rien. Va avec lui... C'est pas grave... _répond Harry, d'une voix où la tristesse est déchiffrable, tout en baissant la tête._

Sous la table, Draco attrape la main d'Harry, la serrant dans la sienne alors qu'Hermione part en sautillant vers son petit ami. Ce dernier redresse la tête fixant Draco, qui lui sourit, en rougissant. Il tourne le regard, cachant comme il peut ses rougeurs à son ami. Blaise sourit mystérieusement, ayant observé toute la scène. Les discussions prennent place dans la Salle au fur et à mesure que tous les élèves arrivent mais sont stoppées par un coup donné sur un verre et amplifié par un _Sonorus_. Chaque élève se tait, apportant son attention à leur directrice. Cette dernière se lève, se mettant là où,deux ans auparavant, Albus Dumbledore se tenait chaque année. Elle commence à parler, en un discours se passant chaque année :

-Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes la bienvenue, pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts Les récents événements sont, je vous l'accorde, des plus noirs, mais grâce à l'aide de nombreux élèves volontaires, la reconstruction du Château a pu être établie. Tous les professeurs et moi-même remercions ces élèves qui nous ont apporté beaucoup d'aide au cours de ces deux mois de vacances.

Toutes les tables applaudissent, en remerciement de ceux qui sont restés durant les vacances. Ensuite MacGonagall fait un signe, intimant le silence, et reprend :

-Les professeurs et moi-même avons également pris des décisions quand à l'organisation de l'école. Vous semblez avoir remarqué que les maisons sont mélangés et que chacun a un nouvel uniforme, sans aucune appartenance à quelques maisons que ce soit. Ces nouveautés sont dues au fait que désormais, les maisons Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff n'existent plus. Les « maisons » seront désormais des « années ».

Des discussions commencent, mais sont coupés par un « Silence ! » tonitruant de la directrice. Cette dernière reprend, une fois le silence établi :

-J'annonce également qu'une année supplémentaire a été mise en place, afin que les anciens Septième année n'aient pas de lacunes pour leur projet futur. Élèves de Huitième Année, vous serez conduis dans votre salle commune à la fin du dîner. Chaque Année sera accompagnée par un professeur, qui sera leur Directeur d'Année. Sur ces mots, j'attaque une partie un peu moins réjouissante... Nous avons perdus beaucoup de personnes durant cette guerre, et quelques professeurs, et plusieurs élèves qui ont choisis de rester pour protéger notre école, et la votre, du Mage Noir et de ses Mangemorts. Nous leur devons beaucoup et nous devons pensez à eux, pensez à ceux qui ne pourront pas effectuer une nouvelle année ici même, qui ne pourront pas vivre heureux, comme vous tous, qui, malgré tous les traumatismes que vous avez vécus, pourrez vivre heureux, avoir une famille et avoir un travail... Ayez une pensée pour eux. Ils le méritent, plus que tout. Merci à vous. Bon appétit.

Elle va s'asseoir à sa place, et en un claquement de doigt de Minerva, les plats apparaissent sur chaque table. Sur la première sont réunis bon nombre de première & deuxième année, de toutes maisons confondues. Sur la deuxième se trouvent Ron ,Hermione, ainsi que des troisième et quatrième années. Sur la troisième, Draco, Harry et leur groupe, et d'autres huitième année et également des Septième année. Sur la dernière table se trouvent des cinquième et sixième année. Le repas commence et de nombreuses discussions se lancent. Durant ce dernier, Ron ne cesse d'envoyer des regards en direction d'un Harry Potter souriant en train de discuter avec la fouine, alias Draco Malfoy**. (1) **A la fin du dîner, chaque Année est appelée et part vers ses « appartements » accompagnée d'un professeur. Dans la Grande Salle, seuls les Huitième Année sont encore présents. Le professeur Lupin vient vers les adolescents qui se sont rassemblés vers les portes. Il annonce, une fois proche d'eux :

-Bien. Alors je vais faire l'appel par ancienne maison, et chaque personne appelée se déplacera jusqu'au bas des grands escaliers. Tout d'abord, les Ravenclaw: Cho Chang et Lisa Turpin. Les Poufsouffle : Hannah Abbot, Erni MacMilan, Susan Bones et Terry Boots.. Les Slytherin : Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, et Daphné Greengrass. Les Gryffindor : Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Londubat, Ronald Weasley, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown.

Remus retrouve ensuite ses futurs élèves au pied des escaliers, et les conduit vers les cachots, lieu de leur Salle Commune. Il arrive devant l'ancien portrait des Slytherin et annonce d'une voix claire :

-''Renouveau''.

A ce mot, le portrait s'incline laissant un passage pour les élèves. Lupin entre, et intime ses élèves de se rassembler au centre du salon aménagé. Une fois tous réunis, Lupin reprend la parole :

-Alors, vous êtes ici dans votre Salle Commune. Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche et celui des filles à droite en haut des escaliers. Vos affaires ont été placées dans les dortoirs. Cependant, si des couples, tels que Messieurs Nott et Zabini, ou Messieurs Finnegan et Thomas ou encore Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, vous pourrez vous installer dans l'une des chambres double qui se trouvent dans le couloir central. Votre emploi du temps vous est transmis sur le tableau d'affichage à l'entrée de la pièce ainsi que le nom du professeur de chaque matière. Sur chacun de vos lits, vous trouverez les manuels scolaires de cette année. Les repas sont servis comme chaque année : 7h30 pour le petit déjeuner, 12h30 pour le repas de midi et 18h30 pour le dîner. Pour notre premier cours, nous nous retrouverons à 14h30 demain. Bonne nuit et à demain. Reposez vous bien pour votre premier jour de cours.

Il quitte ensuite la salle, et tous les élèves partent dans les dortoirs. Dean et Seamus se dirigent directement vers le couloir des chambres doubles, ainsi que Théo et Blaise et également Terry et Hannah et Erni et Cho. Ron et Hermione préfère encore dormir séparément.**(2) **Harry, Draco, Ronald, Neville et Justin partent vers le dortoir des garçons et Katie, Lavande, Pansy, Millicent, Susan et Lisa vont vers celui des filles. Draco et Harry prennent des lits côte à côte et Ron grogne, lançant un regard noir à Harry et Draco alors qu'ils s'installent en tailleur sur leur lit, discutant. Harry lance un regard noir à Ron, qui ouvre grand les yeux, plutôt choqué de voir ce regard lui être lancé à lui. Harry reporte son attention sur le blond et reprend la discussion avec ce dernier, tout en tirant d'un coup sec ses rideaux, le cachant à la vue du roux. Draco fait de même et en fait apparaître un entre son lit et celui de son ami. Ron reste stupéfait d'être ignoré de la sorte et alors qu'il cherche à discuter avec Neville et l'autre garçon, il soupire en remarquant qu'ils sont déjà couchés. Bientôt, alors qu'il se change, Ronald entend Malfoy souhaiter « Bonne nuit » à Harry. Après Weasley entend comme un bruit de bisou** (3)**et Harry bafouille :

-B-Bonne nuit, Draco.

Le silence s'installe ensuite et Ronald grogne, se couchant dans son lit.

Durant la nuit, Harry est agité dans son sommeil, un cauchemar le sortant de son doux cocon. Il se redresse dans son lit, en sueur et le souffle court. Il récupère ses lunettes, les place sur son nez et fixe son environnement : il est à Hogwarts, dans son lit et dans son dortoir. Il est toujours vivant et la guerre est fini... Il va bien, le combat contre le Lord Noir est fini... Il soupire fortement, la main sur le cœur, tentant d'apaiser ses battements frénétiques. Il scrute le dortoir des yeux, et voit ses camarades dormir : Neville et Justin sont tous deux profondément endormis, Ronald a les rideaux fermés, mais il entend d'ici les ronflements. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers l'occupant du lit juste à côté du sien : Draco Malfoy. Il fixe son air : endormi, tel un ange, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs éparpillés sur son oreiller alors que son visage est tourné vers lui. Observer son ancienne Némésis et désormais son ami détend Harry, qui toujours un peu apeuré par son cauchemar, se sent rassuré par la seul présence de son ami... Ami dont Harry aimerait être encore plus proche, mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix. Un frisson parcourt son corps, ainsi qu'un haut-le-cœur alors qu'un passage de son rêve lui revient. Il se lève rapidement et part vers la salle de bains commune aux garçons. Il pose ses mains contre le lavabo, passant sa tête sous le jet d'eau fraîche. Il prend un verre et verse de l'eau dedans. Le jeune brun se laisse ensuite glisser contre l'un des murs de la pièce, mettant sa tête dans ses bras, rabattant ses genoux contre son torse. Il répète en boucle, dans un murmure et d'une voix brisée :

-C'est fini... Je n'aurais plus jamais à subir ça... C'est fini... C'est fini...

-Harry ?

Le susnommé sursaute, et fixe la porte, à la recherche du détenteur de cette voix. Une tête blonde passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Draco entre dans la pièce, et regarde Harry, lui demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ri-Rien... Rien... _répond Harry, cachant son visage à Draco._

-Harry... _murmure Draco_

Draco se baisse à la hauteur d'Harry, et relève sa tête. Harry ferme les yeux, et Draco le prend dans ses bras, surprenant Harry, qui rouvre les yeux sous la surprise. Malfoy murmure à son oreille : « Calme-toi, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu me le dira plus tard, si tu veux, je serais toujours à ton écoute. » Harry se détend et ils se redressent tout deux. Draco sourit à son ami, et ils retournent tout deux se coucher. Rassuré par les paroles de son ami, le jeune Potter se rendort, heureux des paroles de Draco. Désormais, le Survivant sait qu'il peut compter sur Malfoy s'il veut se confier à quelqu'un...

Le lendemain, le réveil est laborieux pour un petit brun, qui se cache sous ses couvertures, alors qu'il entend la voix de Zabini retentir dans le dortoir. Un long silence s'installe au bout d'un moment, et Harry qui espère que Balise a abandonné l'idée de les réveiller sort sa tête de sous sa couette **(4) **Dès qu'Harry franchit la barrière qui pourrait le « protéger », un grand « DEBOUT LA-DEDANS TAS DE FAINEANTS ! ». Un grognement général répond à Blaise, ainsi qu'un « La ferme Zabini » venant d'un Draco Malfoy qui ne semble pas être du matin.

-Vous voudriez pas être en retard pour le premier jour de cours, qui soi-dit en passant, commence par un cours avec notre cher prof de Potions, alias Snape ?

Là pour le coup, tout le monde se redresse dans son lit, et fixe Blaise comme s'il venait du futur pour leur annoncer que la fin du monde est proche **(5). **Le jeune métisse leur fait un immense sourire ironique. Ils commencent donc à se préparer, et leur uniforme de huitième année est aux couleurs vertes et argents, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco et des anciens Slytherin, et pour le plus grand désespoir de Ronald. L'uniforme se compose d'une chemise blanche surmontée d'une cravate rayée vert et argent, d'un pantalon noir simple et d'une cape à manche longue, arrivant jusqu'aux mollets des personnes de taille moyenne** (6) **sur laquelle un emblème avec un blason de Hogwarts ainsi que l'inscription « Eighth year » brodée en argent. Lorsque 7h 15 arrive, les garçons se mettent en route pour la Grande Salle. Entrés dans celle-ci, ils se dirigent vers la troisième table, ancienne table Slytherin et s'installent tous. Draco, Harry, Blaise, Théo Dean d'un côté de la table et Hermione, Seamus, Neville et Luna qui les a rejoint pour être avec son petit ami** (7). **Alors qu'ils commencent à déjeuner, Dean lance à Seamus :

-Tu peux me passer de la gelée ?

-Tiens. Tu vas la manger avec quoi ?

-... Ban avec du lait et du café, quelle question !

A table, le petit groupe se lance des regards étranges, partagés entre le dégoût d'un tel mélange et le rire par rapport à la façon dont Dean a sorti ça. Ronald lui fait remarquer :

-Tu as des envies bizarres...

-Ça c'est pour toutes les grossesses ! _répond Seamus._

-... Quelle grossesse ? Dean est pas enceint... Non ?

-Dis-moi la Belette, t'as pas un cerveau, mais t'as au moins des yeux. Tu as pas remarqué encore ?

-Remarqué quoi la Fouine ?

-... Euh je crois que Dean est effectivement enceint. _répond Hermione_

-QUOII ? _hurle Ron _Mais c'est impossible, c'est un HOMME ! Un Homme ne peut pas être en cloque ! Et qui pourrait avoir fait **ça** avec lui ?

-Ron, ! _crie Harry, étonné de la réaction de son ami._

_-_C'est moi qui suit le second père de l'enfant, Ron. Pourquoi cette réaction si... explosive ?_lui demande Seamus_

-Mais enfin vous êtes deux hommes, c'est pas normal ! _hurle une nouvelle fois Ronald _

Harry soupire, ne faisant pas attention à Ron et demande à Dean :

-Ca fait cinq mois maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cinq mois pile !

*_SPLAF_*****

Tout le monde tourne son regard vers Ron, qui a désormais la tête dans son bol de céréales, évanouit. Draco lance à Blaise :

-Une belette au lait, c'est comestible ?

-Je ne pense pas, Mais si tu veux goûter, te gène pas, t'en as une juste là ! _réplique Blaise_

Tout le monde rigole puis Théo lance en se penchant vers Draco :

-Je savais pas que ton rêve c'était d'avoir une intoxication alimentaire pour la rentrée...

Draco lance un « Ahah » à Théo et chacun reprend son petit déjeuner alors qu'Hermione sort son petit ami de son bol, le reposant contre la table. Harry soupire, la faim coupée par la réaction de Ron. « Si il réagit comme cela pour Dean et Seamus, comment réagira-t-il quand il apprendra pour moi ? » se dit le Survivant. Neville demande à Harry, remarquant son trouble depuis la réaction de Ron :

-Ça va Harry ?

-Hein ?

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs... C'est la réaction de Ron ?

-...Oui... Je me dis que s'il réagit comme ça pour Dean et Seamus, je n'imagine même pas quand il apprendra pour m... _Harry s'interrompt se rendant compte qu'il est prêt à révéler son homosexualité._

Tous les regards sont fixés sur lui, et Harry rougit se rendant compte que c'est un peu trop tard. Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de lancer :

-Aaah~ ? Qui t'intéresse Ry ?

-C-... Comment tu m'as appelé ? _demande Harry, étonné._

-Ry... Pourquoi ? C'est mignon !

-Je suis pas mignon !_ boude-t-il. _

_-_Je trouve que oui, moi ! _réplique Blaise en rigolant de la moue réprobatrice du Prince des Glaces derrière Harry. _Donc Harry~ ? T'as pas répondu ! Quelqu'un t'intéresse ?

-Je...

-Suffit, Blaise, tu vois bien que tu le gêne ! _coupe Dean, venant au secours d'un Harry gêné._

Sur cette discussion les amis quittent la Grande Salle, prêt à s'attaquer à deux heures de potions d'affilé, et sans pose s'il-vous-plaît !** (8). **Une fois dans la Salle, Snape se pose à son bureau et leur annonce de sa voix douce et aimable **(9) :**

-Cette année, vous serez toujours en binôme, et il restera le même jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Allez au fond de la classe et dès que vous êtes appelé, allez à la paillasse où le chaudron se met à bouillir. Miss Parkinson et Miss Bulstrode ! … Mr Zabini et Mr Nott ! … Mr Thomas et Mr Finnegan ! …

Il continue à appeler les couples et à la fin seuls restent Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco. Intérieurement, Harry et Draco prient pour être ensemble et non avec Weasel ou Granger. Lorsque Snape apelle Potter et Malfoy, les deux jeunes hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher de soupire de soulagement. Ils vont s'installer à leurs places, qui se trouvent juste derrière Blaise et Théodore et juste à côté de Ron et Hermione. Une fois tous les élèves installés, Snape leur lance :

-Nous allons aujourd'hui réaliser la potion Poussoss. Quelle est son effet ?

Granger lève immédiatement la main, mais Snape l'ignore, demandant d'une voix lasse :

-Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une seconde main se lève et au grand étonnement de Snape, c'est celle de...

-Mr Potter ?

-Elle fait repousser les os, mais c'est extrêmement douloureux. Elle brûle tout d'abord la gorge et ensuite la nuit de repousse et très dure à vivre.

-Parfait. Vous m'impressionnez Potter... Bien. Ouvrez votre manuel page 35. Les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent dans le placard au fond de la Salle. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et mettez vous ensuite à la réalisation de cette potion ! Vous avec une heure, à partir de maintenant !

Tout le monde soupire de nouveau et Harry se dit que la guerre et les révélations qu'il a découvertes n'ont rien changé dans le comportement de son professeur de potions... Il est sorti de ses pensées par l'ancien Prince des Slytherin, qui lui demande :

-Harry ? Tu commence à chauffer le chaudron ?

-Ah... Euh oui...

De son bureau, Snape soupire : Harry Potter a beau avoir sauvé le monde, il est resté plutôt dissipé... Enfin « plutôt »... Severus est gentil là. **(10) **Tous les élèves commencent la potion, et les binômes fonctionnent bien, mis à part Weasley et Granger qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour un rien... Snape soupire et annonce de sa voix ferme:

-Mr Weasley, si vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre des instructions, restez prostré sur votre chaise et laissez Miss Granger travailler seule. Cela vaudra mieux pour nous tous.

*SBOUF*

-... Mr Finnegan, toujours adepte de la pyrotechnie à ce que je vois... _ Evanesco._

Le chaudron est nettoyé et Severus lance ensuite _Locomotor Barda, _faisant léviter de nouveaux ingrédients vers la table du couple Seamus-Dean, qui reprennent leur potion du début. Lorsque la première heure est terminée, Snape vérifie la couleur et la consistance de chaque potion, constatant que seules Lavande et Katie se sont un peu ratées. Severus reprend ensuite, après avoir lancé un _Evanesco _afin de vider tous les chaudrons :

-Bien. Dans l'heure qui suit, vous allez préparer la potion Amortencia. Qui peut me dire quelle est sa particularité ?

Théo lève la main, se souvenant de la Sixième année durant laquelle Granger l'a décrite.

-Oui, Mr Nott ?

-C'est le plus puissant filtre d'amour connu au monde. Il est reconnaissable à sa couleur nacrée et les vapeurs qui s'échappent d'un chaudron contenant de l'Amortencia s'élèvent en spirales. L'odeur de cette potion est différente, selon ce qui attire la personne qui le respire. **(11)**

-Parfait. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans l'armoire au fond à gauche. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et vous devrez décrire l'odeur que vous sentez sur un bout de parchemin ramassé à la fin de l'heure, ainsi qu'un peu de votre potion. Vous serez noté dessus.

Les élèves soupirent en cœur : décidément la guerre n'a pas adoucit leur professeur tyrannique...

**(1)**Vive le quatrième film, durant lequel Draco est transformé en fouine par Fol Œil ! XD Je kiff cette scène ! 3 D'ailleurs, remarquer que Draco ne porte pas de badge « A bas Potter » ! =P

**(2) **On se demande pourquoi~ ! XD

**(3)** Bisou, pas baiser, ne ? Drake a juste embrassé 'Ry sur la joue, en guise de bonne nuit~ ! ^^

**(4) **Ooh ! ''Tête'' et ''couette'' ça rime ! …. ok maggle

**(5) **xD ils sont pas du matin les mecs, veuillez leur pardonner ! (n'empêche comment que je me tape des délires alooone... -_- Ça fait peur heiin ? X_x)

**(6)** En gros, imaginez l'uniforme des Slytherin que l'on voit dans le 3° film ^^ (qui est mon film préféré de la série ! =D)

**(7)** C'est Neville, vous l'aurez compris, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

**(8) **Allez,on est de tout cœur avec eux ! C'est clair qu'avoir Snapy deux heures d'affilé, dès le matin... Ils vont tous devenir des Survivants ! (n'empêche je suis sadique, parce que c'est moi qui ai fait leur emploi du temps *niark niark*!)

**(9)** C'est ironique évidemment ! Un Snape gentil et aimable, c'est comme un Dumby qui déteste les bonbons au citron : tout bonnement impossible !

**(10)** Ah... Ban ce sera la seule fois, mais en plus c'est dans sa tête qu'il est gentil ! XD

(11) Je me base sur les paroles d'Hermione qui avait décrit la potion dans le 6° film. Je m'en rappelle par cœur. Et même qu'après elle parle d'herbe coupée et de dentifrice ! XD

_**Voilà, voilà ! Second chapitre !**_

_**Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews~ **_

_**Bisoux~**_

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


	4. Chapitre 3 Le ridicule ne tue pas

_Heey~_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci Drarry ! Ma première sur ce couple, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! ^^_

_**Titre : Huitième année ?**_

_**Résumé : Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, le château est reconstruit, et les élèves de Septième anné sont invités à en faire une huitième... Comment se déroulera cette huitième année ? Et que se passera-t-il ?**_

_**Pairing : Drarry (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ! xD) il y aura également d'autres couples ! ^^**_

_**Note de l'auteure : Présence de M-PREG dans cette fiction. Dans mon histoire, Siruis Black et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts. Teddy Lupin est le fils de Remus et Sirius, et non de Tonks qui est bien morte durant la guerre. Spoiler Tome 7 « Et les reliques de la Mort ».**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR, notre Déesse à tout(e)s ! ^^**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_**Kaori :**_

Ouais ban faute de frappes, c'pas grave xD

Ouais c'est clair, j'ai de quoi faire ! XD Drarry Poweeeer neee ?

A Mort les Belettes ouais ! x) Sadique et fière de l'être d'abord ! N'empêche, je suis bien calée en potions ! =D Pour l'Amortencia, j'ai tout retenu x)

_**Patmol**_

Je te pardonne de ton retard don't worry~ ^^

Leur relation avance vite en effet, mais il faut se dire qu'ils se rapprochent durant les deux mois de vacances. ^^ Ouais La fouine, c'est trop pour notre Draky~ =D fautes de frappes, quand vous nous tenez -_- Pas du tout ! XD La phrase m'est venu comme ça xD Si tu veux un leemon spécial, demande ! J'essayerai de le faire ! ^^ Et ce sera avec plaisir !

Je me suis amusée pour leur réveil et leur emploi du temps xD Je suis sadique, la preuve est faite une fois de plus ne ? XD Seamus sans sa pyrotechnie... c'est plus Seam' ! Mdr Ouais vive la connaissance des répliques ! =D J'aime tes reviews, et j'adore les romans don't worry Patmol =P

_**EloHPDM**_

Contente que mon histoire te plaise.  
>Ensuite pour ce qui est des maisons eh bien voilà mon explication : vu que la guerre a ravagé Hogwarts, beaucoup de parents ont désormais crainte d'y envoyer leurs enfants car dans un article de<em> La Gazette du Sorcier<em>, Rita Sketers a écrit que Lord Voldemort était un ancien élève de Hogwarts. Les parents ont peur de laisser leurs enfants de crainte qu'ils tournent mal comme lui. Donc, il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves dans chaque maison et les professeurs ont préférés mettre par année car il y aura d'avantage de classes, comme ça il y aurait équivalence en nombre par rapport à la Huitième Année. Cependant il y a, dans la Grande Salle, au dessus des professeurs, de grands tableaux à l'effigie des 4 Fondateurs de l'école. =) Voilà pour l'explication, j'espère que tu auras compris mon choix. ^^

Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

_**Axel**_

Oi, j'suis plus que ta chou, Axou ! XD (oui moi aussi j'peux te donner des surnoms un peu débile =P) Merci d'avoir lu parce que c'est mouwaa~ niiia ! Pompott comme tu l'appelle c'est l'infirmière de l'école. Et Teddy l'ourson, c'est le fils de Lupin et Tonks dans le film et dans ma fic, c'est le fils de Lupin et de Sirius. Ouais A MORT ROOOON ! … Ronald... Ron + Donald... ? O_O Ouah la vision d'horreuuuur ! Une Belette et un Canard qui copulent... Roxas et Sasuke... Pareil ! XD Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! xD

_**Et voilà le chapitre !**_

_**Chapitre 3 - Le ridicule ne tue pas.**_

Deux semaines plus tard, la classe de Huitième Année commence la journée du mardi par deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec comme professeur Remus Lupin. A leur entrée dans la classe, Lupin leur annonce :

-Bonjour les enfants. Posez vos sacs au fond de la classe et gardez seulement votre baguette. Attendez moi là un instant.

Il disparaît dans son bureau et revient avec une petite malle qu'il grossit en prononçant _Amplifikatum. _Une espèce de grande armoire apparaît et un grand Boom venant de la malle derrière lui fait sursauter tous les élèves.

-Je suppose que cette malle rappelle quelque chose à certains d'entre vous ?

-C'est... un Epouvantard, Monsieur ?

-Exact.

-Mais on l'a déjà travaillé ! Proteste Hermione.

-Oui, mais seul Mr Weasley, Miss Parvati et Mr Londubat ont eu l'occasion de passer, et certains n'ont pas travaillé cette créature. Donc quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler ce qu'est un Epouvantard ?

Dean lève la main et Lupin lui demande :

-Oui, Mr Thomas ?

-C'est une créature qui prend l'aspect de ce qui nous effraie le plus. Et sa forme diffère selon la peur de chacun. C'est pour cela qu'on dit de lui qu'il est si terrifiant.

-Bien, très bien. Et quel est le moyen de combattre un Epouvantard ?

Harry lève la main et le compagnon de son parrain l'interroge.

-C'est de penser à une forme amusante à lui donner et de prononcer _Ridikkulus._

_-_Très bien. Mettez vous en ligne, chacun passera, à moins qu'il n'y ai un incident grave.

Les élèves se mettent donc tous en ligne et Ron commence. Lupin compte jusqu'à trois et ouvre la porte d'un _Alohomora_ non formulé. La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître une araignée qui grossit face à Ronald. Ce dernier fait une moue dégoûtée et il vise l'araignée.

-_R-Ridikkulus !_

Des patins à roulette apparaissent sur chaque patte de l'arachnide qui glisse et tombe à terre. Ron fait un sourire idiot et est félicité par Lupin qui appelle l'élève suivant qui s'avère être Parvati Patil. Elle prend place face à l'araignée au sol, et elle pose ses yeux sur elle, avant que l'Epouvantard ne tourne sur lui-même, et se transforme en un énorme serpent, qui crache sa fureur vers l'adolescente qui le fixe avec peur. Le professeur l'encourage et elle prononce le sort, et le serpent prend la forme d'un lutin sortant d'une boite, sous les yeux de la classe qui rigole du physique du clown. Lupin appelle ensuite Théodore qui se place devant le lutin, en déglutissant. Le lutin tourne sur lui-même et se transforme en une flaque de sang, roulant vers le jeune homme, sous ses yeux apeurés.

-Allez Mr Nott ! Levez votre baguette !

-_Ridikkulus ! prononce Théo d'une voix décidée._

Le sang se rassemble, se transforme en encre noire et prend la forme d'un chien. Tout le monde semble plutôt attendri par la vision qui leur fait face et alors que le chien lape le visage de Théo, déposant de l'encre sur sa joue, Lupin appelle la personne suivante :

-Miss Parkinson !

Pansy prend la place de Théo, et alors que Théo se détache du chien, le quadrupède d'encre prend la forme de Pansy, habillée en souillon. Lorsqu'elle prononce le _Ridikkulus_, une citrouille apparaît sur son crâne, la couvrant de jus poisseux. Tout le monde part à rire en voyant une Pansy ainsi débraillée. La jeune fille visée par les rires devient rouge et après avoir calmé sa légère hilarité, le professeur appelle Hermione qui vient donc se placer devant l'Epouvantard. Ce dernier quitte les traits de Pansy pour prendre ceux d'Hermione, qui apparaît dans un uniforme de Septième année : une cape noire aux manches amples avec un insigne de couleur jaune, ainsi que l'intérieur du tissus de la même couleur et la copie d'Hermione tient un livre contre sa poitrine. Alors que tout le monde fixe Hermione et sa copie avec interrogation, cherchant visiblement à définir la peur de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Draco semble l'avoir deviné, car il lance :

-Eh Granger ! Tu as peur de redoubler, mais c'est ce qu'on a fait !

Hermione porte sa main à sa bouche avec un air choqué et blessé puis elle part hors de la classe, les yeux et le visage baignés de larmes. Le professeur renvoie l'Epouvantard dans la malle et annonce aux élèves, après que Justin et Hannah soient passés.

-On fait une petite pause entre les deux heures, après ce sera au tour de Mr Malfoy.

Draco soupire et Harry lui demande en chuchotant :

-C'est quoi ta plus grand peur ?

-Tu verras. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi j'ai peur de ça après, ok ?

-D'accord .

-Et toi Harry, tu as peur de quoi ?_ demande-t-il, la curiosité déchiffrable dans la voix._

Harry détourne son regard qui s'est voilé de tristesse, et murmure d'une voix timide et à peine audible :

-L'abandon...

Alors que Malfoy va demander quelque chose à Harry, il est coupé par le professeur Lupin :

-Bien, on reprend. Mr Malfoy, à votre tour !

Draco cherche à capter le regard de Harry, que ce dernier persiste à garder virer vers le sol. Le jeune blond prend donc place face à l'armoire avec résignation.

-Préparez votre baguette. Un... Deux... Trois...

Au « Trois », Remus ouvre la porte de l'armoire par un sort informulé. Draco pointe sa baguette vers l'ouverture où Lucius Malfoy apparaît, pointant sa baguette sur son fils unique. Draco, le regard décidé, prononce le sort d'une voix nette :

-_Ridikkulus ! _

Dès que le sort est formulé, les cheveux de Lucius ondulent, lui donnant un air assez ridicule et loin de sa tenue d'ordinaire aristocratique et sa baguette se transforme en braguette. Tout le monde éclate de rire à la vue de Malfoy père dans cette état **(1)** alors que Draco retourne parmi les élèves, laissant place à Millicent Bulstrode. Il rejoint Harry parmi les élèves et ce dernier lui demande:

-Tu as peur que ton père te menace?

-Oui... Quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père me lançait des _Doloris_ quand il n'était pas content par rapport à certaines choses que je faisais. C'est de sa faute si j'étais aussi arrogant...

-Désolé, je te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

-Pas grave, c'est du passé. Mon père est bien à l'abri à Azkaban sans aucun fou serpentophile pour le libérer!

-...

-Fais pas cette tête, je t'ai dit que c'était bon Ry!

-« Ry »?

-Ben oui! C'est toi!

Harry rougit alors que Malfoy rigole doucement et que Lupin appelle Cho. C'est ensuite le tour de Blaise qui se poste donc face à l'Epouvantard. Blaise inspire alors que l'Epouvantard s'étend et plonge la salle dans un noir total. Un _Ridikkulus_ retentit alors que la pointe de la baguette de Zabini crépite. La salle sombre se transforme en une discothèque avec en son centre un Dumbledore habillé en Hippie **(1) **dansant la Macarena. Il y a un grand silence très rapidement suivi par un éclat de rire de la part de tous les élèves devant la vision imaginée par Zabini. C'est ensuite Neville qui est appelé, et qui se place devant leur ancien directeur et l'Epouvantard prend les traits du professeur Snape. Neville pointe sa baguette sur son professeur de potions, et prononce le sort. Alors que les ex Gryffindor et Slytherin s'attendent à voir leur professeur vêtu des vêtements de la grand-mère de Londubat, ils restent quelque peu** (3)** figés face à ce que se retrouve devant leur yeux: leur professeur porte un T-shirt large vert fluo, un pantalon large également de couleur orange, des chaussures roses ainsi que son habituelle cape mais de couleur bleue et non noire. Cette vision est déjà assez choquante, mais en plus d'être vêtu de couleurs vives, l'ancien directeur des Slytherin affiche un immense sourire. **(4) **L'ensemble des élèves, même le professeur Lupin, ne peuvent se retenir face à cette vision et après être restés statufiés, ils explosent tous de rire Une fois que Lupin calme son hilarité, il appelle Dean et ce dernier se place devant l'Epouvantard et la vision crée un choc à Dean : l'Epouvantard a pris la forme de Seamus, allongé sur le sol, recouvert de sang et de lui, agenouillé aux côtés de son compagnon, du sang sur les cuisses. Toute la classe est soufflé par cette vision et alors que Dean reste figé face à cette scène, Seamus s'avance rapidement, le prend dans ses bras, lui mettant son visage dans son cou. Sous l'horreur de tous et plus particulièrement de Seamus, l'Epouvantard change de forme, représentant Dean en sang... Devant la non-réaction du couple, Lupin les éloigne tous les deux, les emmenant dans un canapé qu'il invoque. Il les installe tous les deux là, et donne un verre d'eau à Dean, prévenant Seamus que si Dean se sent mal il l'emmène de suite à l'infirmerie. Il revient ensuite vers le reste des élèves, et appelle Harry à prendre la place du couple :

-Mr Potter, à votre tour.

Harry semble anxieux mais se place tout de même devant la créature. Cette dernière prend l'apparence d'un jeune homme blond au regard orageux. La silhouette lance un regard des plus haineux à Harry, avant de partir vers l'armoire. Harry lance un _Ridikkulus _d'une voix tremblotante et la tristesse est lisible dans son regard et sa voix. Le jeune homme trébuche et tombe comme un Troll des Cavernes par terre, sous les rires de la classe. Harry, alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas des plus rapides, entend Blaise murmurer à Draco :

-Hé Draco, c'était pas toi... ?

-...

Ron lance un regard de tueur à Draco et court à son tour vers la sortie pour rattraper Harry. Dans la classe, Malfoy reste figé durant de longues minutes, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un _Petrificus Totalus. _Théodore à ses côtés le bouscule un peu et lorsque Malfoy pose ses yeux sur lui, Théo lui dit :

-Tu devrais peut-être rattraper Harry... tu ne crois pas ?

A ces mots, Draco se dirige lui aussi vers la sortie de la classe, sous les yeux amusés de ses amis. Blaise remarque l'absence de Weasley :

-Il est où Weasmoche ?

Du côté d'Harry, après son départ de la classe, il prend la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il s'appuie sur la rambarde, promenant son regard sur la Forêt Interdite et sur le Lac Noir. Il se perd dans ses pensées, parlant à voix haute :

-Maintenant il ne voudra plus rien savoir de moi...

-Harry ? _appelle une voix._

Le susnommé fait volte face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Ronald **(5) **

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce que- ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ? _tranche-t-il_

Harry le regarde, surpris, et lui demande :

-Quoi donc ?

-Mais enfin ta plus grande peur ! T'as peur d'être abandonné par la sale fouine !

Harry acquiesce attendant avec inquiétude la suite...

-Et pourquoi ? Me dis pas que... Tu l'aime ?

Le brun détourne les yeux de son ami, les joues rouges, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune Weasley voit rouge :

-Tu rigole là ! C'est une blague j'espère ! _devant le silence d'Harry, il poursuit : _T'es amoureux de ce bâtard, fils de Mangemorts et Mangemorts lui -même!C'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas être tombé aussi bas !

-Mais Ron... Je...

-Et dire que pendant sept ans j'ai été ami avec quelqu'un comme toi !

-Qu-quoi ? Quelqu'un comme... moi ?

-Oui ! Un gay ! Une de ses erreurs de la nature ! Tu me dégoutes !

-Mais... Pourquoi tu... pourquoi ça te pose... problème ?

-Mon problème c'est toi ! Et le fait que t'aime ce connard !

-Mais...

Harry est coupé de nouveau par Ron qui lui demande d'un ton sec :

-Et depuis quant tu... ? Depuis quand ?

-... J'ai... J'ai commencé à... ressentir quelque chose pour lui... à partir de la troisième année... Et je... J'ai enfin accepté mes sentiments en sixième année...

-Ca fait cinq ans que tu l'aime ! C'est pour ça qu'on a risqué notre vie pour les sauver, lui et Zabini ?

Harry baisse à nouveau le regard et il entend Ron jurer.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Ne. T'approche. Plus. De. Moi ! Plus jamais ! _hurle le roux, fou de rage._

Il part ensuite, furieux, laissant , Harry seul, au bord des larmes d'avoir reçu ses mots en plein visage, de son meilleur ami, se sentant trahi et plus seul que jamais... Harry se laisse glisser contre un mur, laissant ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues et il ramène ses genoux contre son torse, se recroquevillant sur lui-même...

Draco court dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry. Il entend des pas précipités qui approchent de lui et lorsqu'il se retourne il fait face à Ronald Weasley qui le toise de toute sa hauteur avec hargne.

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin, Malfoy !

-Range tes griffes la Belette. Tu sais où est Harry?

-Pfeu... Il est à l'endroit où Dumbledore est mort et j'espère qu'il aura l'idée de le rejoindre lui, ainsi que ses parents !

Draco se retient de lui en coller une et prend seulement la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, Weasley lui lance :

-Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?

-Oui, et pas pour les Belettes !

Draco entend le grognement de Ron, et il aurait ri s'il ne s'inquiétait pas tant pour Harry. Il accélère le pas vers le lieu-dit se mettant même à courir tant son inquiétude pour son ex-Némesis est grande. Arrivé au sommet de la Tour, Draco, essouflé, cherche des yeux la silhouette de son ami. Il lance un petit « Harry ? » timide et une plainte lui répond. Il regarde vers le provenance du bruit et voit une petite forme tremblotante.

-Harry ? C'est toi ?

L'ex-Slytherin voit la silhouette recroquevillée relever la tête dévoilant le visage d'Harry baigné de larmes. Draco s'avance rapidement vers lui, se mettant à genoux. Le dernier des Potter se jette alors dans les bras de son ami, serrant avec force sa chemise d'uniforme entre ses doigts, alors que le blond passe ses mains autours de la taille d'Harry, le collant encore plus contre son torse et sa chaleur. Devant la tristesse de son ami, Draco ne peut que lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs et tremblements. En entendant les mots de Draco, Harry pleure de plus belle, laissant libre court à sa frustration, à toute la douleur qu'il retient depuis trop longtemps, à toute la peine qu'il retient en lui depuis la fin de la guerre, sous forme de petites gouttes salées coulant à flots sur ses joues, murmurant des « désolé » entre deux sanglots. Draco resserre sa prise sur le corps qu'il sait désormais fragile de son ami, lui chuchotant de se calmer, que ça va aller...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry se calme enfin, son corps se détendant dans les bras si réconfortants de Draco. Ce dernier sent la respiration calme d'Harry chatouiller son cou, et perçoit les battements redevenus réguliers de son cœur. Il passe l'un de ses bras sous les omoplates et l'autre sous ses genoux, et la tête d'Harry tombe contre son épaule alors que le blond se relève. Il sort de la Tour d'Astronomie, empruntant l'escalier au pied duquel il se stoppe, étonné.

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu voir si tu t'en sortais._ il porte son regard sur Harry : _Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Je t'expliquerai. Préviens Flitwick que Harry et moi ne seront pas présents aujourd'hui.

-Ok... Mais t'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce que tu sais !

-Oui oui... Surtout envoie le regard le plus haineux possible à la Belette.

-Allez sauve ta princesse !

-Blaise... _rétorque Draco d'une voix menaçante._

-Détend-toi Drake ! A tout à l'heure !

Blaise part ensuite vers la Salle de cours alors que Draco soupire et emprunte le chemin de leur Salle Commune. Une fois dans cette dernière, Draco dépose Harry dans son lit. Il s'assoie sur le sien et observe le visage d'Harry enfin apaisé, d'un air pensif, cherchant ce qui a bien pu se passer avec la Belette pour mettre Harry dans un tel état...

**(1) **Mouahaha! XD C'est énorme de l'imaginer comme ça Luci! xD

**(2)**Petit clin d'oeil à Patmol! =D Lisez son TwoShot « Fâcheuse Habitude », il est tordant xD

**(3) **Dîtes vous bien que le « quelque peu » est ironique xD

**(4) **Veuillez vous plaindre principalement à Kaori en cas de perdre neurologique grave ! C'est elle qui m'a donné cette idée ! J'étais morte de rire d'ailleurs ! XD

**(5) **Axel, je me passe de ton commentaire Ok ? xD


	5. Chapter 4 Fuir ne sert à rien

_Heey~_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci Drarry ! Ma première sur ce couple, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! ^^_

_**Titre : **__**Huitième année ?**_

_**Résumé :**__** Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, le château est reconstruit, et les élèves de Septième année sont invités à en faire une huitième... Comment se déroulera cette huitième année ? Et que se passera-t-il ?**_

_**Pairing :**__** Drarry (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ! xD) il y aura également d'autres couples ! ^^**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Présence de M-PREG dans cette fiction. Dans mon histoire, Siruis Black et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts. Teddy Lupin est le fils de Remus et Sirius, et non de Tonks qui est bien morte durant la guerre. Spoiler Tome 7 « Et les reliques de la Mort ».**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR, notre Déesse à tout(e)s ! ^^**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_**Clair Obscure :**_

Euh je peux te proposer une mitraillette qui ira de paire avec les tâches de rousseur de la Belette xD ! Maais~ Draco est unique et compréhensif ! =D Oui ils sont ensemble Dean et Seam ! ^^ Ce sont des âmes sœurs~ ! ^^

_**Mel :**_

Serpy gentiiils~ =D Contente que ma fic te plaise de plus en plus ! ^^

Merci pour ta review ! =)

_**Stormtrooper2 :**_

Merci pour ta review ! ^^ … Patience, patience pour Dray & Ry !

_**Chocola :**_

Merci pour ta review ! Wiii ! Idée qui m'est venu durant l'écoute d'une chanson que j'adore ! « Nightmare » de G-Dragon ^^ C'est pas mon Ron... Il ne mourra pas... mais il va graaaaaandement souffrir via mes soins mouahaha ! xD

_**Kaori**_

Je me suis éclatée pour ce chapitre (mis à part la fin, avec ce co**ard de Weasley)

Ouais Vive Blase xD n'empèche pas pas fait de fautes de frappes ! XD

_**Patmol**_

=D Vive Mumuuuus ! xD Moi na plus pour les araignées U_u xD Ouais Lucius comme ça.. *brrr* xD De rien pour le clin d'œil ! ^^ Les idées viennent toute de mon esprit dérangé et de celui de Kaori xD Ça fait peur ne ? Vive Draaaky ! xD Voilà la suiiiteeeuh ! =D

**Chapitre 4 : Fuir ne sert à rien...**

_Blaise part ensuite vers la Salle de cours alors que Draco soupire et emprunte le chemin de leur Salle Commune. Une fois dans cette dernière, Draco dépose Harry dans son lit. Il s'assoie sur le sien et observe le visage d'Harry enfin apaisé, d'un air pensif, cherchant ce qui a bien pu se passer avec la Belette pour mettre Harry dans un tel état..._

Harry ouvre péniblement les yeux, sortant du cocon de chaleur qu'est son sommeil. Il se redresse dans son lit... Comment est-il arrivé là d'ailleurs ? Il scrute la salle des yeux et son regard se pose sur Draco, qui est allongé sur son lit, paisiblement endormi et le visage tourné vers lui. Harry soupire doucement, puis se souvient avec douleur de sa « discussion » mouvementée avec Ron hier... Et de Draco qui l'a rejoint après... Il prend peur, refusant de raconter la raison de ses pleurs à Draco dès le réveil de ce dernier. Il panique un peu, et se met debout, prenant sa cape et partant dehors. Alors qu'il arrive à l'extérieur, la grande horloge sonne douze coups, annonçant l'heure du repas qui approche. Harry part vers le Lac Noir, s'échappant une nouvelle fois, loin de ses soucis, restant seul pour réfléchir...

Dans la Salle Commune des Huitième année, un jeune blond est sorti de son sommeil par l'arrivée d'un homme à problèmes hormonaux. **(1) **Il se redresse en position assise, se frottant les yeux, et observe l'importun avec des yeux étonnés, accompagnés d'un soulèvement de sourcil aristocratique **(2).** Dean s'exclame ensuite, furibond :

-Non mais quel connard ! Il ose faire ça après sept ans d'amitié ! Putain !

-... Dean ?

L'interpellé sursaute, et tourne son regard vers Draco :

-Oh Draco ! Désolé... Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Humpf... Ouais...

-Ah ! Désolé !

-Pas grave... Qui est un connard ?

-Ah... Weasley.

-On le savait déjà que c'était un connard... Mais on peut savoir pourquoi cette fois ? C'est à propos d'Harry ?

Il semble étonné, et me demande ensuite :

-Tu étais avec Harry après... leur « dispute » non ? Harry ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non. Il pleurait quand je suis arrivé, et il s'est endormi dans mes bras, épuisé.

-Ah... Euuh... Je-Je dois y aller !

En cet instant, alors que la porte claque, Draco Malfoy se demande « C'est moi où il me cache un truc ? » Le jeune blond soupire et porte son regard sur le lit vide d'Harry. Pourquoi s'est-il enfui sans même le réveiller ? Il l'a porté jusqu'ici tout de même ! Draco revoit les yeux baignés de larmes d'Harry, puis son visage paisible alors qu'il s'était endormi contre son épaule. Il est sorti de ses pensées par une nouvelle entrée dans la pièce.

-Hey Draco !

-...

-Draaaaco ? Dit le nouvel arrivant en passant ses mains devant le visage de son ami.

-Hein quoi ? Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens te chercher, c'est l'heure de manger.

-Oh...

-Allez viens !

Draco part donc avec son meilleur ami vers la Grande Salle, mais le blond reste absent, se demandant où se trouve Harry... Une fois installé à la table des Septième Année, et alors qu'il est devant son assiette rempli, l'ex-Slytherin cherche Harry des yeux. En vain. Le blond fixe d'un air hautain l'ex-meilleur ami d'Harry qui vient d'entrer, accompagné de Granger. Le roux lui renvoie un regard dégôuté et s'installe ensuite loin du petit groupe des Huitième Année, se doutant qu'il n'y sera pas le bienvenu**. (3) **Draco se met à manger, sans grande conviction, l'anxiété lui nouant légèrement l'estomac. Le repas fini et alors que le jeune aristocrate , Blaise et Théo se lèvent, ils sont stoppés dans leur élan par directrice, qui leur annonce:

-Mes chers élèves de Huitième Année. Afin que vous ayez un maximum d'intimité, chacun de vous, filles comme garçons possèdent une chambre individuelle qui mène vers un salon commun et une salle d'étude. Vos affaires ont été transférées dans une chambre par personne et votre nom est inscrit sur le chambranle de la porte. Les chambres, si vous le désirez, peuvent devenir plus grande, afin d'accueillir un couple.

En prononçant les derniers mots, McGonagall lance un regard joueur à Blaise et Théo toujours debouts. Elle se rassoie et les trois jeunes hommes toujours debouts avancent vers la sortie en direction de leur dortoir. Draco, à peine arrivé, se dirige vers la chambre où le nom "Harry Potter" est écrit sur la porte. Il toque deux fois, puis ouvre légèrement la porte, pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il soupire, cachant son inquiétude, en voyant le lit vide et toujours bien fait. Apparemment il n'est pas venu là...

-Mais où peut-il être bon sang!

-Draco? Qu'est-ce que t'as? _demande la voix de Blaise._

-Oh rien... _répond Draco en quittant la chambre à regrets. _

-Mouais...

Le jeune Malfoy se dirige vers sa chambre, se disant que s'il avait la Carte d'Harry, il saurait où il se trouve. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit et se perd dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers un Brun aux yeux verts envoûtant... Sans s'en rendre compte, le Blond s'endort, la tête remplie d'images du jeune "disparu".

Le lendemain, le jeune Blond se réveille avec un certain problème...** (4) **Il soupire et se dirige dans sa salle de bains, se servant un verre d'eau avec une potion vitaminée. Lorsqu'il est prêt, il se dirige vers la Grande Salle accompagné de ses amis. Une fois bien rassasiés, les Huitième Année se dirigent vers leur premier cours de la journée:Divination avec Trelawney, et Draco se dit que là, le Brun ne pourra être absent! Fort de cette pensée, il entre dans la classe et alors que le professeur commence le cours, il voit le petit Brun **(5)** assis tout seul au fond de la classe. Il va s'installer à côté de lui, et pendant le cours il tente de le faire parler. En vain. Alors que la cloche retentit, le jeune homme part rapidement de la salle, mais une fois à deux couloirs de la salle de classe, une main lui agrippe le bras, et il est entraîné dans une salle vide. Harry se retrouve face à son ami, maintenant meilleur ami, qui lui demande:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry? Pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça?

-Tu as entendu Ron, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais tout maintenant... Et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié! Alors... je...

-Mais de quoi tu parles!

-Ben de... Ma dispute avec Ron, dans... la Tour d'Astronomie...

-J'ai rien...

-Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher d'excuses pour me rejeter, j'ai compris... Je...

La voix tremblante d'Harry se casse à ses mots, et il baisse la tête, cachant ses larmes à celui qu'il aurait voulu appeler "amant". Il part précipitamment de la salle, laissant Draco sans voix et dans une totale incompréhension...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang... _murmure Draco, fataliste._

Draco reste figé durant plusieurs minutes, cherchant un sens aux paroles de son ami. Il n'a rien entendu de la dispute, et ne comprend pas la réaction d'Harry. Il baisse les épaules et sort de la salle à son tour, se dirigeant vers son prochain cours.

Durant tout une semaine, Harry évite Draco comme il peut et ses raccourcis lui sont bien utiles pour échapper au Blond. Depuis une semaine, Harry n'a pas mis un pied dans la Grande Salle, et cela inquiète beaucoup Draco et les amis du Brun... Une semaine qu'ils n'ont pas eu de contact avec leur ami... Ils sont en ce moment en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid et Harry est plus isolé que les autres, écoutant les paroles de son professeur d'un air absent et avec une mine des plus fatiguées, sous les yeux inquiets de Draco. Hagrid fait des groupes de deux personnes et pour le « malheur » d'Harry et le bonheur de Draco ils se retrouvent tous deux ensemble pour deux heures.

-Bien maintenant que les groupes sont fait... chacun va choisir un des chevaux ailés dans l'enclos et vous étudierez ses actions durant les deux heures qui viennent. Si l'un de vous a le moindre problème, appellez moi tout de suite, ne prenez pas le risque que le cheval vous blesse. _il finit sa phrase en fixant Malfoy qui lui envoya un regard mauvais._

Chacun choisi donc un cheval et Harry se dirige vers l'un des rares Thestral (6) de la clairière. Il sort une feuille de son sac et commence à prendre des notes, sans faire attention à Malfoy. Ce dernier soupire, se mord la lèvre de voir Harry à l'apparence si fragile, puis fait de même que lui. Il prend ensuite une voix plutôt calme et lui demande :

-Harry... Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-...

Harry ne répond pas mais arrête d'écrire et ferme fortement les yeux, semblant vouloir contrôler quelque chose. Draco s'approche de lui, et pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et ce dernier sursaute et une chose horrible pour Draco se produit : Harry lui tombe dans les bras, inconscient. Draco reste tout d'abord statique, le poid plume d'Harry entre les bras, puis il réagit vivement et appelle Hagrid, tout en soutenant la poupée de chiffon qu'est devenu Harry...

Alors qu'ils analysent leur cheval ailé, Dean et Seamus tournent leurs regards vers là où doivent se trouver Harry et Draco, mais ils voient seulement Draco tenant un corps inerte dans ses bras. Dean lâche immédiatement ses affaires et se rue vers le Blond. Arrivé près de lui, il lui demande :

-Draco, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je lui parlais et... il s'est évanoui ! Il s'est évanoui... dans mes bras !

-Calme toi Draco... Hagrid !

L'interpellé tourne son regard vers eux et remarquant l'état d'Harry, il laisse Ron et Hermione avec leur cheval, et se dépêche d'aller vers le groupe de jeunes hommes, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pas lourds.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Malfoy qu'as-tu encore fait !

-Mais rien ! Je lui parlais, il m'ignora alors j'ai agrippé son bras et il s'est évanoui !

-... Emmenez le tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

Ron, de loin, lance à Hermione assez fort pour être entendu de tous :

-Cette lopette a fait le choix de rejoindre ses parents plutôt que d'assumer ses... _il frissonne et reprend :_ sentiments...

-La ferme Weasley ou tu prieras pour mourir sous mes tortures !_ lance Blaise d'une voix menaçante, alors que Draco se dirige vers le château._

Weasley ne répond rien mais se tait et retourne à son cheval, sous le regard menaçant de la plupart des membres de la classe.

A l'infirmerie, Draco vient d'arriver et à la demande d'une Pomfresh plus qu'inquiète de l'état du Sauveur pose le corps frèle du brun sur l'un des lits de la salle.

-Bien. Merci Mr Malfoy mais vous pouvez retournez dans votre cours.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. (7)

Pomfresh soupire et lui demande d'attendre sur une chaise, le temps qu'elle s'occupe du dernier des Potter. Draco s'installe donc à l'endroit demandé, en face du lit où Harry est allongé. Il ne le montre pas mais dans sa tête, c'est la panique totale. Il se demande ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine, pourquoi Harry a été distant, quelle a été la dispute que Harry et Ron ont eu, et surtout pourquoi Harry s'est-il évanoui... Quelques minutes après, Pomfresh retourne vers son bureau et revient avec une potion. Elle soupire ensuite et Draco s'approche du lit, lui demandant :

-Que se passe-t-il Madame ?

-Il faut lui administrer cette potion revigorante par voie orale...

Draco réfléchit quelques instants, puis trouve un moyen efficace. Il tend le bras vers l'infirmière qui le regarde, abasourdie :

-Que voulez vous Mr Malfoy ?

-La potion. Donnez-moi la potion.

-Mais enfin, vous m'avez l'air très en forme. Vous n'en avez aucunement besoin.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de la donner à Harry, et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez le faire. Donc, donnez moi cette fiole. _insiste-t-il._

Hésitante sur la marche à suivre, Pomfresh donne tout de même la fiole à Malfoy et ce dernier l'ouvre, la porte à ses lèvres en prenant un peu dans sa bouche. Alors que Pomfresh proteste, Draco s'approche d'Harry et prend son visage en coupe. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui transmettant la potion, tout en profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres.

Harry avale la potion, et son corps retrouve de l'énergie alors qu'il sent un contact doux sur ses lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils et ouvre difficilement les yeux, tombant sur des yeux fermés. Il gémit légèrement, victime d'un mal de tête atroce et la personne qui l'embrasse ouvre les yeux, et il tombe sur un regard orageux qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Draco se sépare de lui, et Harry se redresse vivement, posant une main sur ses lèvres, sentant encore la saveur de celle de Draco, fixant son visage où de légères rougeurs discrètes sont présentes. Pomfresh soupire et interpelle Harry, lui faisant perdre contact avec les yeux de Draco.

-Mr Potter, vous nourrissez-vous bien ?

-... _Harry reste silencieux et se mord la lèvre sous le regard devenu sévère de Pomfresh et inquiet de Draco_

-Mr Potter Allez-vous un jour cesser de mettre votre santé en danger ? Peut-on connaître la raison de votre mauvaise nutrition ?

Harry ne répond toujours rien mais baisse le regard, et Draco lace à Pomfresh :

-Madame, je m'occuperai de lui et je le « forcerai » à me le dire.

-... Je ne sais pas si... Oh et puis zut ! Je vous « confie » Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy.

-Bien.

L'infirmière quitte la salle, se dirigeant vers son bureau, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Harry tire sur les manches de son uniforme, gêné alors que Draco soupire et s'installe aux côtés d'Harry. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur celles tremblantes d'Harry lui faisant relever la tête. Lorsque Harry croise le regard de Draco, il détourne encore une fois le regard mais cette fois ci, Draco ne compte pas le laisser faire. Il lui attrape le menton, tournant son visage vers le sien et lui demande :

-Harry... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai rien entendu de la conversation que tu as eu avec Weasley, je ne suis arrivé qu'après. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu te mettre dans cet état... S'il te plaît...

Harry semble hésitant, le souvenir des paroles de Ronald lui revenant en mémoire et il ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de couler de ses yeux, alors que Draco lui frictionne l'épaule, tenant toujours ses deux mains fermement dans sa deuxième (8). Harry respire doucement, calmant sa respiration et ses pleurs et se lance enfin, révélant ce qu'il a sur le cœur à Draco :

-Je... Après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je suis parti hors de la classe et je... Je suis parti vers la Tour d'Astronomie, où R... Ron m'a rejoint. Il... Il s'est énervé lorsqu'il a compris le sens de ma plus grande peur et... Il... Il ne l'a pas accepté alors... Il m'a dit des choses qui... _il respire fortement, calmant sa voix _qui m'ont fait mal... Il m'a totalement rejeté. Et puis tu... tu m'as trouvé et tu m'as laissé pleurer sur ton épaule... Tu m'as soutenu sans savoir que... Que tu étais en quelques sortes la cause de mon... malheur. Tu t'es occupé de moi et puis... Je... J'ai compris que... Tu risquais de me rejeter... De ne plus être mon ami... De ne plus m'accorder d'importance et j'ai cru que ce que je voyais à travers l'Epouvantard allait se réaliser pour de vrai alors j'ai pris peur... _Il souffle de nouveau, se donnant du courage_ Je t'ai fui parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir... Plus jamais... Je... J'ai été stupide. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus... Je me sentais mal loin de toi... Et...

Draco hausse un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre le sens « caché » des paroles d'Harry. Il l'interrompt, lui demandant :

-Harry... Où veux-tu en venir ?

Harry se mord la lèvre, ne pouvant plus fuir la question... Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément puis rouvre les yeux les posant sur Draco tout en prononçant d'une voix timide et pleine de crainte du rejet :

-Ce que j'essaye de dire... C'est que... La cause de l'énervement de R..Ron c'est qu'il a découvert que je... Je t'aime...

Les derniers mots ont été soufflés, si bien que Draco pense ne pas avoir bien compris.

-Quoi ?

-... Je t'aime, Draco... Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais c'est vrai...

-Harry.

-Je... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me parler, que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu me fixe avec ce regard, et qu'après je n'y lirais plus que du dégoût mais...

-Harry !

-Je... Peut-être que c'est mieux que tu le sache, même si je sais que tu me déteste sûrement maintenant... Mais sache que- oumph !

La phrase d'Harry est coupée par une paire de lèvres se posant sur les siennes, stoppant son flot de paroles inutiles pour le blond.

Dire qu'Harry est surpris est un euphémisme, il est au bord de l'explosion de joie. Quoi de mieux pour stopper ses doutes qu'un baiser donné par l'être aimé. Il se laisse aller dans les bras du blond, répondant au baiser avec tous les sentiments qu'il peut faire passer même si les gestes et la parole ne suffiraient pas à définir ce qu'il ressent pour son blond. Draco quitte les lèvres d'Harry et prend son visage en coupe avant de lui dire :

-Harry... Que tu es stupide. Je t'aime. Plus que tout... N'en doute jamais. D'accord ?

-Oui... Je t'aime Draco...

Draco sourit tendrement et alors qu'il reprend les lèvres d'Harry, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur deux personnes qui restent choquées devant la scène qui leur fait face, l'une d'entre elles lâchant cette phrase : ….

…_**.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**…. **_

_**MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Sadique et fière de l'être ! XD**_

**(1)**Vous l'aurez deviner, c'est... Deaaan~ ^^ (ou l'intervention qui sert à rien W_w)

**(2)**A la Malfoy quoi =P

**(3)**Il a trouvé ça tout seul? Bravoo! Il a réussi à connecter les quelques neurones qu'il possède encore xD (ou pas U_u)

**(4)**Je vous vois venir les perverses: pas ce problème là! XD Il a un mal de tête, that's all ! ^^

**(5)**Oui, RyRy est plus petit que Dray! *huhu*

**(6)**Merci le livre « Les animaux fantastiques » de Newt Scamander ! XD

**(7)**Quel échange ! =,D

**(8)**Phrase pas très française mais bon... Vous me pardonnerez, il est 1h du mat ! xD

_**Voilà je fais de nouveau ma sadique pour la fin de ce chapitre, quoi que vous allez y être habitué(e)s ! xD Neee Kaori ? Tu peux confirmer ! XD**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! Il est certe un peu triste mais bon, il faut du bon et du mauvais dans chaque monde ! (Et c'était la phrase philosophique du 30 Novembre par Kazuna~ ! XD) **_

_**Surtout, lâchez des reviews, j'accepte toutes remarques, bonnes comme mauvaises ! ^^ **_

**KiSu~ **

**Kazuna-Rox**


	6. NOTE, IMPORTANT !

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_


End file.
